the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Map game rules
Map Game rules Map Game rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. Rules General stuff *Mod word is law until proven otherwise. *Have fun! *Be plausible and logical. *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than ten turns without informing a mod are removed. *Alliances will be monitored closely. If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, ASB, etc, it will be retconed by a strike out line. *Nation pages are nice to have, but not required. *Stay within under five years ahead of time with technology. *Don't be rude. *Only mapmakers can edit the map. *Every country will be a different colour on the map. *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote *If a nation rejects union, you must wait five years before asking again *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *No sockpuppeting. *No fantasy (wizard and unicorns are not wanted here). *The map must be updated at least every five turns. *Game is to be archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for five years (15 turns), the user will be removed from the game. *You may create logical proxies and use them in turns. *Turns are by half of years. 1 turn = 6 months in game time. *Turns are turned at 23.00:01 UTC. *No IPs, please log in. *After the 1st round, a non player nation is assumed to deploy all reserve forces in a battle. OTL Portugal- Active personnel- 32,992 (2013) and reserve personnel- 210,930. *Note that the 12 hugest nations and territories can't be defeated in 1 algo', instead you need 2 different consecutive Algo's to defeat 50% of the nation each time. The second algo can only start after the first ends in either a victory or a surrender. *Have Fun! Terrorist and militia rules *''Any nation can create a terrorist organization, as long as they can find a political cause for it's formation. All states who are ''less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, or to blow up seats of government. *The primary powers are Germany, Japan, Great Britain, the USSR, Canada, the USA and Fascist Italy. *Radicalised domestic organizations are not allowed points in the algorithms (i.e.- The USA can not use the KKK to help when invading Canada). *''Overseas'' resistance\paramilitary movements do add 1 point to there allies in algorithms (ie- Milorg can help the Allies free Norway and the IRA can help Ireland annex N. Ireland). Client State Rules *You can not make stupid client states. This means that if you are France, you can not make, say, a puny client city state out of Lyon solely to help you in an algorithm. *No carving client states from your main nation, unless it is a location of great dispute (ex: Catalonia from Spain is OK). *Main nations can declare war on a nation that borders a client state to help defend the client state. *You may vassalise nations that are smaller than you if you have not gone to war with them in the last 10 years. You can only influence nations that are smaller than you in economy, military industry, population, etc. When influencing a state, write (Turn 1 of X) and an mod may decide how long it takes to influence a nation to your side, due to any local nationalist rebellions or protests. Nations under your influence may be partially controlled by your nation, and at some point even annexed. You must wait five years after vassalisation to annex any vassal! Annexing occupied nations. It must be practical when annexing this land. IRL France annexing all of IRL Spain or IRL Germany in a couple of years is impractical. If you are unsure what is practical you may ask a mod. Ending a civil war The winner of a civil war annexes all the other hostile parties land and they are united (unless they had earlier called a truce and agreed to divide the land between each other as part of a peace process). The winning player may still have to deal with unrest from the party due to outside report, or the other part can be exiled to a different nation, or inaccessible area. Algorithm and wars Armed forces, tech and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Germans, Italians, Romanians and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nuking of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crushing of D-Day. Camarune (Cameroon), Sulu Sultanate, North Algeria and South Morocco, etc are still backward and only have a few hundred troops. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario in Canada, Tallinn in Estonia, Bishkek in the USSR, Tiranë, Melbourne in Australia, Thule in Greenland, Vivdin in Bulgaria, Lucknow and Bombay (Mumbai).) and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations. Political acts 'Uncommon Actions' *Give birth to famous people *Kill famous people *Hire mercenaries to harm someone's country *Move your capital to another city. *Create your own currency, calendar, language etc. *Kill a ruler and put another one in charge (by coup or other means) *Declare religious war *Create a national day *Organize sport games *Abolish the constitution 'Common Actions' *Give speech to your people *Extend the territory *Improve the infrastructure (roads, railways, waterworks, etc) *Research new technology *Settle up new villages * Build up your military * Army coups (old government is exiled, not killed) * Civil wars *Create your own flag * Trade treaties, economic sanctions, defence treaties, free trade zones, ect *Halt the military recruitment *Develop new weapons *Literacy and educational campaigns *Go to war over territory, oil, minerals, ethnic issues, access to the coastline, ect *Create global alliances and global organizations *Colonize some land or an island that is uninhabited 'Not Suggested Actions' *Declare wars for no reason or out of spite towards the other player. Other bad or ASB stuff *Advancing technology too fast or to invent something or discover something more than ten years ahead of real life. *Nuclear programs may start as in 1991. It will take at least 3 years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese” (like the OTL USA, West Germany, Remnant Soviets, UK and France). It takes 4 after 1955 if you’re not a “Big Cheese” nation, but are well developed (like OTL Poland, Romania, China, Taiwan, Chile, Saudi Arabia, Australia, S. Africa, Israel, Japan etc.). Other nations (like OTL Peru, Burundi, Niger, Nauru and Nepal) must either buy them of an atomic powers become industrialized over 1 year and then take 2 years to buld a nuke. * Space exploration will see the ISS go up during ~1995 and Mars rovers trundle in during ~2000. *Expanding too fast like the Mongols, Imperial Japan, Nazi Germans or Napoleonic French will fall apart if they go to far and to fast. Consolidate it over years like post-Napoleonic France, the UK, Austro-Hungary and China. *Massive cultural are out of order unless since take a few decades, also have to have good reason and tend to not be drastic at first. Religious changes in nations, other than atheism, radical Islam and secularism rising in the twentieth century, will almost always just be a denominational change (Catholic-Protestant-Orthodox), unless they have been conquered by another nation (early Medieval Arabs in Spain) or a few minor breakaway lands (Deseret for the Mormons). Being overly liberal in Arabia or overtly psychotic in post WW2 Scandinavia is daft, since only a few would want to follow such cultural shifts. The public post WW2 Japan, Scandinavia, UK, Switzerland and the Netherlands are feacely anti nuclear war and anti-WMD. Map usage rules A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "image success:" *Always copy the full-size version of the map to avoid pixelation. *Make all nations different colours. *Try to make one for 3 turns. *Coloured circles inside a nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. Stripes indicate joint rule with or by other powers. *It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as on Wikipedia to get inspiration. The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:48, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Author's note Oh, erratic or missed turns lead to a quick faluier and player leaving. I will try to be unbiased and intend not to fail in my duty as leader; since bias, hypocritical or ignorant mods that don't look after games are also a sure membership killer. This is something I would try to avoid. The River Nile-2 (talk) 13:28, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Also see *Scenario: 1991: new world order map game *War algorithm table *The minor alternate states *'renewed' GDR *It's those 2 people again *'remnant' USSR. *Game #1, *Game #2 *Game #3, *Game #4 *Game #4 Category:Maps Category:Site Administration Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Policy